Siblings
by HappyKatcha
Summary: What would happen if all the gundam pilots had a little brother or sister? And what would happen if they all appeared on the doorstep? Read to find out! Please R+R! Flames welcome


Title: Siblings  
Author: Me! HappyKatcha!  
Warnings: Um... I don't know! Why are you yelling at me?!  
Disclaimer: *is behind jail doors* Help me! I didn't say i own them!! I   
don't   
own them! Help!! Anyone? *crickets* Please...?  
  
*actions*   
narrator lines  
::separate actions::  
----------------------------  
  
All the Gundam boys sat around the main room in their small   
apartment.   
Heero typing away, Duo watching cooking shows (drooling), Trowa reading   
a   
book titled "How to express your emotions", Quatre sipping tea and   
reading a   
newspaper, and Wufei pacing around the room grumbling things about   
injustice   
and women and justice through women. Another usual day at the Gundam   
Residence. Until...  
::KNOCK KNOCK::  
Noone looked up from what they were doing  
Duo: Death  
Wufei: Injustice  
Trowa: Phone  
Heero: Hn  
Quatre: Door  
Everyone looked at Trowa, who was closest to the door  
Trowa: My book says to tell you guys how i feel. I feel.... *looks   
through   
the book* In-de-ci-sive...  
Quatre: *sigh* I'll get it! *slowly gets up and goes to the door and   
opens   
it* hello?   
Little braided hair girl: *grabs quatre's leg* Uncle Quatre!  
Quatre: AHH!  
Little weird banged boy: *grabs his other leg* I love you!!  
Quatre: *looks over at the other 3 little kids, two boys and a girl*   
Um...   
help?  
Heero: *sighs, goes to the door, and pulls out his gun* Go away you   
rats.  
Little brunette boy: *pulls out his own gun* We were sent here on a   
mission.  
Heero: Name and state your mission.  
Little boy: Lance Yuy, to find a home with our brothers.  
Heero: Yuy? Brothers? *looks over at everyone else who had magically   
lined up   
behind him* You're my little brother? *puts his gun away*  
Lance: Yep! And this is Cora Maxwell, Eric Barton, Sean Winner and Jane   
Wufei.   
Heero: *nods* Mission completed, come in.   
The children came in and immediately went to their big brothers  
  
Lance: We are all 6 years old, and our orphanage sent us away because   
we were   
bad, so we are here to stay.  
Heero: Hn... come, we'll go and play "Blow up the OZ base".  
Lance: Mission Accepted  
  
Cora: I'm Cora! I'm your little sister! Isn't it great?! We'll be best   
friends forever and ever and ever and ever and ever! Right big brother   
Duo?  
Duo: Yep! Bestest friends! I love you little sister Cora! *hug*  
Cora: I love you big brother Duo! *hug*  
  
Eric: I'm Eric  
Trowa: I'm Trowa  
Both: ......  
  
Sean: Wow! I actually have a big brother! I thought i was stuck with 29   
big   
sisters!  
Quatre: I actually have a little brother! *wipes tears away* I'm so   
happy...  
Sean: *cries* Me too!  
  
Jane: *glares at him* Hello...  
Woof: Woman...  
Jane: I prefer girl, you man.  
  
Yes, they must've been happy, but not showing it at all. Then supper   
came.   
Quatre: Well we have to eat something!  
Kids: MCDONALDS!!  
Duo: McDonalds!  
Heero: Hn  
Wufei: That food is made by women!  
Jane: And men!  
Trowa: I'll eat whatever  
Quatre: Me too... so... since the majority wants McDonalds, McDonalds   
it is!   
Who's gonna go get it?  
Duo: * waves hand in air* Me! Oh! Meee! *holds little Cora up*  
Cora: Meeee tooooooo!  
Quatre: Ok, have fun, heres a list of what everyone wants. *hands him a   
big   
list that just happened to magically appear.*  
Duo: *grabs the list and flies out the door with his little braided   
sister,   
who really looked like Duo*  
  
AT MCDONALDS  
  
Duo: Are we gonna go in or drive-thru?  
Cora: Drive-thru is faster, Duo.   
Duo: *nods and speeds into the line up, almost hitting a car* So... you   
like.... food?  
Cora: Yep... food is good...  
Duo: *nods, not knowing what to say*  
Cora: *stares forward*  
Duo: So... how'd you become my sister?  
Cora: Do i really have to explain it?  
Duo: Whoa! You actually know that stuff... sweet! We're like 10 years   
apart.   
I thought my parents were dead  
Cora: Well, they weren't! Not until I was borned. Then they died and I   
was   
stuck in an orphanage and that's where I met Lance and Sean and Jane   
and   
Eric! Lance is my bestest friend in the whole wide world! He's so cool.  
Duo: Cool. *goes up to the speaker thing and takes out the list*  
McDonalds Order Taker: May I take your order?  
Duo: Yeah, I have a few things so hold on with it.  
MOT: *static*   
Duo: Ok... first we'd like to have 5 happy meals, two with the barbie   
things   
and three with those hot wheels. Got it?  
MOT: Would you like fries with that?  
Duo: Don't the fries come with it automatically?  
MOT: What kind of drinks with that?  
Duo: Um... coke, i guess.  
MOT: Your total is $10.95. Go to the first teller.  
Duo: I'm not done, dude.  
MOT: *static*  
Duo: Ok... 2 Double Quater Pounders with Cheese Meals, 1 Double   
Cheeseburger   
Meals... Um... 1 Quater Pounder Meals and 2 Big Macs. All with fries   
and a   
coke, before you ask.  
MOT: Would you like fries with that?  
Duo: *annoyed* I told you that I wanted fries with everything!  
MOT: What kind of drinks would you like with that?  
Duo: I already told you the drinks too!  
MOT: I'm sorry, ma'am, we don't carry Mountain Dew.  
Duo: *mad* I didn't say Mountain Dew and I AM A GUY!!  
Cora: Stupid Guy.  
MOT: I'm sorry, ma'am, I didn't catch what you said.  
Duo: I'M A GUY!!!! *starts shaking the intercom*  
MOT: *static, but it doesn't sound nice*  
Duo: What did you say?!?!  
Cora: People are honking at us, Duo.  
MOT: I called you a *static*  
Duo: ALRIGHT!! THATS IT PANSY BOY!! TIME TO DIE!! *drives up to the   
window   
where he's asking for orders and jumps through the window, beating him*  
Cora: Yay! Go big brother!  
  
20 MINUTES LATER AT THE GUNDAM RESIDENCE  
  
Sean: Look! Uncle Duo is on tv!  
Eric: And Cora!  
Lance: Cora?  
Heero: Hn... what he do now?  
Trowa: *looks at the tv* Um... assault and battery of a McDonalds   
clerk,   
again.   
Wufei: He'll never learn, the imbacile.  
Quatre: *comes out with plates of food* I knew something like this   
would   
happen! So here's some food!  
Kids: Yay! *they all scrambled up and ate all the food with the gundam   
pilots*  
  
MORNING...  
  
Duo: *falls through the door with Cora* You could be a little softer! I   
thought you were the police!  
Cora: Yeah! You pigs!!  
Duo: *grins and high fives Cora*  
Heero: *is drinking coffee* You're home, huh?  
Quatre: *making breakfast* You shouldn't get children involved in your   
little   
schemes, Duo.  
Duo: It was not a scheme! Jeez! You guys have no respect for   
self-liberty!   
*grabs Coras hand* C'mon Cora! We're going away from here! *flips his   
braid   
madly and walks out the door*  
Quatre: *shakes his head*  
Trowa: *sigh*  
Heero: *grumble*  
Wufei: *glances to his right, looks away, and then looks again* What do   
you   
want, child?  
Eric: *shrug*  
Wufei: Why are you staring at me?  
Eric: *shrug*  
Wufei: Why are you shrugging? Answer me!  
Eric: *blank Trowa'like stare*  
Wufei: Leave, you weak thing.  
Eric: *glare*  
Wufei: *stares at him* Too much silence... silence... need noise...   
noise...   
noise!! *starts laughing insanely*  
Trowa: *pats Erics head*  
Eric: *walks away*  
Wufei: *wanders around the house laughing insanely*  
Heero: He's gone crazy again.  
Quatre: Darn, and I thought he was over it. Ah well!   
Trowa: Cookies anyone! *holds a plate of cookies*  
Heero: Cookies...?  
Quatre: Where'd those come from?  
Duo: COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES!!!!  
Children: *all attack plater of cookies*  
  
And so... Heero still wondered about where the cookies came from,   
Duo   
attacked the cookies with the children, Trowa beamed, Quatre wondered   
with   
Heero and Wufei ran around laughing insanely. That ends our so fateful   
story.   
And they lived happily ever after...  
  
THE END  
  
or is it?  
  
  
  
8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8  



End file.
